Designers of aircraft interiors desire an attractive window, yet one which is functional. More specifically, aircraft interior designers must design the aircraft windows within the constraints of a specific air frame structure. Frequently, the shape of the cabin windows is dictated by the spacing of stress carrying aircraft main frame members. Such restraints often require that the vertical axis of the window be greater than the horizontal axis.
When windows contain an enclosed shade, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,610, (the specifications of which are incorporated herein by references as if fully set forth), it is often desirous to have the shade actuator level resting along the upper or lower edge of the frame and moving in a horizontal, or left-right direction.
When windows contain an elongated vertical axis, it is required that the movement of the shade between a full-open and full-closed position be completed through the movement of a horizontally mounted lever over a distance less than the distance between the opened and closed position of the shade. As such, a reversible distance multiplier is required.